The invention relates to a transmission having at least one transmission input shaft and one transmission output shaft, having a first planetary gear set and a second planetary gear set, having two power paths between an input drive and the second planetary gear set, wherein the first power path exhibits a first fixed transmission ratio, wherein the second power path exhibits a second fixed transmission ratio, wherein the second fixed transmission ratio is lower that the first fixed transmission ratio, wherein either the first power path or the second power path comprises the first planetary gear set, wherein the second planetary gear set exhibits three shafts, designated in the rotational rate configuration as the fourth, fifth and sixth shafts.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a hybrid drive train for a motor vehicle comprising at least one internal combustion engine and at least one electric motor.
From the patent application DE 10 2010 028 026 by the applicant, a hybrid drive train having an internal combustion engine and numerous electric motors is known. With this hybrid drive train, a gear transmission having two sub-transmissions is used, each of which exhibits a shiftable gear step. The shiftable gear steps present in the sub-transmissions are, apart from a direct drive having coaxial input and output drives, each generated by means of exactly one individual transmission, such as a spur-gear pair or a planetary gear set. A four-speed countershaft transmission having a coaxial output drive would therefore require at least four individual transmissions in the form of four spur-gear pairs for the four speeds.